


Healing and Remembrance

by LeoBananaPhone0829



Series: The Bad Batch and The Reaper [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Can this be considered hurt/comfort? Who knows, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, First tattoos, Grief/Mourning, Injury Recovery, Multi, Sibling Bonding, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoBananaPhone0829/pseuds/LeoBananaPhone0829
Summary: Flora and Ferox are trying their best to put the pieces back together after everything. The first step to healing is sometimes a new tattoo.
Relationships: Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Bad Batch and The Reaper [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665424
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Healing and Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoy this short little thingy! Leave me some feedback or just say hi!

She pulls the straight razor over Ferox's scalp little by little, he stares into the mirror with a blank face, she can't tell what he's thinking about as she works in silence, the only noises to be heard are the constant drip from the sink and their breathing. The fluorescent lighting in the barracks refresher makes the shadows under his eyes more prominent, making him look older. Hells, they've all aged ten years in the two weeks. Two weeks, that's it, that's how long it took for everything to fall apart, for Fluer and her father to die, for her to take on one of The Elders and win, for her to be cursed and then somehow beat that as well, for her to get her brother back. 

She rinses the blade again and lines it up again, gently pulling the skin tight before continuing to remove the short hair there, "Who's was this? Father never used a straight razor." She asks quietly. 

"Marden Frost, he gave it to me after I took out my first droid." Ferox smiles. 

Flora laughs, a smile gracing her face, "You can't even grow peach fuzz."

Ferox chuckles, "He said I was a real man." 

Flora groans, "Oh my gods. Seriously?" Ferox just laughs, nodding. She runs the blade over the last patch of hair, "Well, you're done. Let's hope you have a steady surgeon's hand or this is going to be interesting." 

Ferox looks down at his socked feet, "I should get someone else to this, I've never really used it before." She can tell he's fighting the voice in his head that's telling him about the tradition. 

"I trust you if you want to do it. But, I bet Hunter or Cross could do it, probably Hunter." She closes the blade and passes it to him. 

Ferox takes a deep breath as he grabs the razor from her hand, "No, I can do this." He takes the horrible regulation shaving cream and smears it all over the sides of her head, "Just like this?" He asks. 

She nods, "Yes, just like that." 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Okay, we can do this. Just don't cut her ear off." 

She laughs, "You better not cut my ear off!"

\-------------------

It feels like he's intruding as he peeks into the refresher, they stand in front of the far sink closest to the wall, Reaper clutches to the durasteel as Ferox runs the blade over her skin, her face is deceptively neutral, almost like she's hypnotized by her own reflection. It's silent as Ferox works, maybe that's what makes it so entrancing to watch. 

He taps on his vambrace, ensuring that he's recording, not a lot of people have seen a Tithean death ritual, this is just for his records. 

Ferox must nick her, she jerks in pain, hissing. "Okay, I'm getting Hunter." She tells him softly.

Her brother puts the blade down gently, "I told you." He whispers. 

"It's alright." She tells him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be right back." She turns to leave but he grabs her wrist. 

"They're your family right?" He asks. 

She nods as she picks up the blade, inspecting it, "Yes, they're my family." 

"That doesn't ruin the ritual then." Ferox mumbles. 

"I'll be right back, just stay here." She tells him. 

Tech turns on his heel and rushes back to the barracks.

\--------------------

The razor lays in her open palm, she stares down at it, runes adorn the handle, the white wood worn and old, it must have been passed down through the Frost family line. 

She stops in front of the blast door, staring at the cold durasteel for a moment before shaking out of her trance. She closes her fist around the razor and presses the button, the doors whoosh open and everyone looks her way, "I could use some help. If you guys are up for it." Her voice sounds far away. 

She isn't surprised when Hunter rises first, silently padding over to her on socked feet, and pries the razor from her hand. He takes a look at it, whistling, "This is pretty." 

"Another ancestral piece." She doesn't look up from the floor. 

"Yer bleedin', Speck." Wrecker tells her.

She prods at the spot, her fingertips coming back shiny with fresh blood, "Ferox has never used a straight razor and I would do it myself but that's not what the ritual says to do. A family member has to do it. I was hoping one of you could help?" She still doesn't look up from her feet. 

"None of us are your family." Crosshair pipes up. 

She finally looks up, "If there's one thing I've learned it's that family isn't blood." 

\---------------------

Her voice is soft when she speaks, "I can always just have Ferox finish it. It's okay if you aren't comfortable with it."

"Sweetheart, I think he was tryin' to scalp you." Crosshair huffs. "Can't have you wasting bacta just because he doesn't know how to shave."

This gets a muffled snort and a hidden smile and Hunter relaxes a bit. He turns the blade over in his hand as he asks, "Who do you want to do this?" 

She looks down at her feet again, shrinking back into the cave she crawled out of, "It just needs to be done." 

He's surprised when Wrecker stands, "Come on, Speck." He throws his arm over her shoulders as Hunter passes him the blade. Crosshair stands and stretches before he follows them out. Hunter knows he would never admit it but Cross has gone soft for the woman, especially now, he can't help but wonder what exactly happened when he stayed with her in the temple.

Tech perks up and also follows, leaving him and Echo, "You wanna go watch a Tithean Death Ritual?" Hunter asks. 

Echo huffs, "Yeah, why not?" 

\-----------------------

It should make her feel nervous as Wrecker runs the blade across her scalp but she can't help but smile at his reflection in the mirror, the tip of his tongue sticks out and his nose scrunched in concentration.

"Gimme that. You're gonna cut her," Cross grumbles. 

Wrecker hands over the razor and Crosshair takes his place, "See? Easy strokes." 

"So, what exactly needs to be done after this?" Tech asks. 

"I'll take Ferox and we will go get the death fern tattooed, he only gets one frond on the right side, I get one on each side since I'm the oldest surviving family member." She tells him. "This is done just for warriors, each faction has its own ritual." 

Tech types something into his vambrace, "Why did they choose that particular fern? What exactly is its importance?"

Her smile melts from her face, "It's the only plant that will survive down in the crypts. It's an ugly little thing, black as night, the spores are toxic if inhaled, it grows in the cracks where our ancestors lay, ensuring they won't be disturbed." 

"Interesting." Tech notes. 

Crosshair rinses off the blade and hands it to Hunter, "I see you eyein' it." 

Hunter looks over the blade one more time before he gets to work, "Hey, Kid. C'mere."

\-----------------------

Ferox takes in the scene around him, Crosshair and Wrecker bicker, and Echo watches from afar, a smile on his face. Tech circles around Flora and sends her rapid-fire question, he takes down the answers on his vambrace, all while Hunter shaves her head, they all look like a family. Ferox can't help but think that they are her _real_ family. He may be blood but they fit so well with her. 

"Hey, Kid." Hunter breaks him out of his head, "C'mere." He waves Ferox over. "I'm gonna teach use how to use this. It's easy once you get the hang of it," Hunter explains, "Thirty-degree angle, short, controlled strokes. Here," He tries to hand the razor to him, "You try." 

Ferox sputters, "I cut her last time!" 

"It's all about practice, if you nick 'er bad enough we have bacta. Just relax." Hunter reassures. 

Flora smiles at him when he takes Hunter's place, "It's okay." She tells him softly.

He takes a deep breath, leveling the razor, "Thirty degrees, short strokes." He whispers as he makes his first pass. Blood doesn't spring up to the surface and she doesn't flinch so he must be doing okay. The breath he was holding in slowly hisses through his teeth as he works. "This is okay." He whispers. Hunter stands back, his arms crossed over his chest, a half-smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, he looks like he's thinking of something far off. 

Ferox finishes off one side and grins at his sister, "See? Not that bad." She laughs, "Wanna do the other side too?" She encourages. "After that, I'll go grab my shears, trim the rest." 

\----------------------

Watching Ferox makes her heart feel full, she has him back, she missed so many milestones in the past five years, but at least she has this. 

She watches Hunter out of the corner of her eye, a wistful look on his face as he watches everything around him, he's probably thinking about the end of the war again. She reaches out her hand and he takes it, the smile on his face spreading. At the same moment, Ferox decides to cut her, "Ah!" She jerks. 

"Sorry, sorry!" He jumps away from her. 

"It's alright, Kid. I got it." Hunter motions for the blade one more time and Ferox gladly hands it over, stepping back next to Echo. Hunter looks over the cut, "Well, that's definitely going to need bacta, but could be worse." Hunter whispers to her. 

She sighs, "Let's get this done. I have to go traumatize him more." She fights the smile on her face. 

"It can't hurt that bad." Ferox groans. 

Hunter and Flora share a look in the mirror, "He's gonna pass out." Hunter tells her. 

She shrugs, "Maybe. But if it was done the traditional way, it would be hand-poked." Hunter hisses in response. "Oh, does that sound unpleasant, Sargent Skull-tats?" 

"I'll nick you." He threatens, his dark eyes focused on hers in the mirror. She can't help but blush at the words, trying to look away from him, he steps closer, plastering himself to her side, "Oh would you like that?" He all but purrs. She swallows when the blade flashes in the lights, his tattoo makes his smirk that much more sinister. "We'll talk about this later, Princess." The nickname flows from his lips and makes her shiver. 

Tech doesn't notice her flustered state when he asks his next question, "You mentioned that these would be hand-poked? What about others?" 

Flora clears her throat, "Yes, with the lack of power it was just easier to do them by hand, that also ensures that the organic ink penetrates the skin properly." 

"What is the ink composed of?" Tech asks. 

"I'm not sure, the blend was kept a secret. The ritual to make it is complex, I at least know that much." She shrugs. She makes eye contact with Echo, "There's a pair of shears in the medpack, will you grab them for me?" She asks. 

Echo nods before pushing off of the wall and disappearing into the barracks, "Just a trim?" Hunter asks. 

"No, something a little more dramatic. It's time for a change." She smirks. 

\----------------------

Ferox watches as she drags a towel through her wet hair, the sides shaved and the top and back cut down, the locks now choppy and short, she smooths the strands back before she drops the towel and grabs her boots. 

Hunter sits next to her, "Cross or Wrecker?" He asks. 

Flora looks over him, "What?" She laces her boots and snags the jacket from his hands, pulling it on. 

"As an escort. I'm not letting you go down there alone." Hunter tells her. She tries to protest but he cuts her off, "Not while you're still recovering." 

She huffs, "Wrecker, he can carry Ferox if he passes out." She sends a teasing grin his way. 

"Good, now get going before I change my mind and make you stay in the barracks." Hunter stands in front of her, leaning down to kiss her forehead, a sweet action from the man. 

She laughs, "I wanna see you try, Sargent." She winks at him as she stands, turning to Wrecker, who looks strange without all of the armor and weapons he usually carries, "Ready?" She asks as he throws his arm over her shoulders. 

Wrecker ruffles her freshly cut hair, "Only if you are, Speck." 

\----------------------

"Reaper!" A Theelin woman launches herself at them from behind the front desk, almost knocking Flora over when she flies into the woman's arms. She pulls back, "Oh gods, what happened to your face?"

"Nice to see you too, Zoomie." Reaper grumbles. 

"You can tell me about it later." Zoomie smiles at the woman before she notices the two sentiments behind her, "You brought friends!" 

Wrecker looks over the woman bouncing around them, she pokes at Ferox before she turns to him, her eyes growing wide, "Is he here for ink?" She circles him like prey, "I could do so many things with those arms." 

Reaper gently grabs the woman, a sad look on her face, "We're here for something a little more traditional."

Zoomie deflates a bit, "Oh sweetheart. Come on back, I'll get set up." She gives them a soft smile, wrapping her arm around Reaper's shoulders, dragging her into the back room. Ferox follows behind, taking in everything. "Oh! Big Guy! Come back here too!" Zoomie pops her head past the doorway.

The back of the place is pretty standard for a tattoo shop, tables are spread around and art adorns damn near everything. 

"So, are you going to tell me who this is?" Zoomie motions to Ferox as Reaper hands her a datapad, "Oh, I can do this. Both sides?" The woman snaps on a pair of gloves. 

Reaper nods, "This is my younger brother, Ferox." 

"You never mentioned a brother!" Zoomie's eyes spark with excitement as she continues to set up. "How old is he?"

A look of panic flashes over Reaper's face, "He just turned nineteen," She lies.

"Babyface little fella. Well, you also look like you're twelve. Doesn't surprise me." Zoomie shrugs. 

"I'm twelve." Wrecker jumps in. 

"Wait, you're telling me this guy is a clone?!" Zoomie looks up, pointing a finger in his direction. 

Wrecker wants to roll his eyes, Tech would have at the woman's response, "Is that a problem?" Reaper's voice has a deadly edge to it when she asks, she knows that clones aren't welcomed in some places and she's willing to make a mess if Zoomie says the wrong thing. 

"What? No, that's not a problem. He just doesn't look like a clone, thought he was a nat-born." Zoomie's words seem to fall out of her mouth. "Why is he so big?" 

Reaper takes a deep breath in, closing her eyes for a moment, "I'm not authorized to discuss that, unfortunately. It's on a need to know basis." Her cool voiced answers with a smile. 

"Fine, keep your secrets. Who's going first?" Zoomie asks. 

\----------------

Getting tattooed has always been exhilarating, the pain is always worth it, the results always stunning. But, getting one on your head? A whole new ballgame entirely. She grits her teeth at the burning pain searing across her scalp. "You alright there, Sweetcheeks?" Zoomie asks as she wipes down the area. 

"Just fine." She answers, taking a breath. "I'm going to kill you." She grits out. 

"That means I'm doing it right. You'll be fine." Zoomie pats her shoulder. "I'm almost done with this side." 

She takes another deep breath as the woman goes back to work.

\----------------

This was a mistake. Why exactly did the warriors like tattoos so much? Was it a show of who has the biggest balls? Cause' he certainly doesn't have them. "The scalp is pretty ballsy for a fist timer." Zoomie comments. 

"I hope Fleur is happy, wherever she is." Ferox groans. 

"Who's Fleur?" Zoomie asks.

"Fleur was Ferox's twin. She's the reason we're getting these. It's part of a ritual." Flora explains. 

"A sister too? You didn't tell me anything. All the time we've shared." Zoomie jokes. She pulls back for a moment, her voice soft, "You said was." 

Ferox looks over to his older sister, Wrecker has his arm wrapped around her shoulders, "She was killed recently." 

"I'm sorry, Flora." Zoomie sets down her machine and stands, wrapping the woman in a hug. 

"This ritual is to honor the ones we lost. As the tattoo heals, so do we." Flora explains. 

"I see. A lot of cultures have something similar. You'd be surprised at truly how many." Zoomie tells her as she circles back to Ferox's side. "Almost done, just need to do some shading. Easiest part if you ask me."

"She's lying." Flora jokes. 

A groan escapes him when she turns her machine back on. 

\------------------

Reaper stares in the mirror, "Amazing as always, Zoomie." The fronds are perfect. Ferox stands beside her, looking at his own fern. 

Zoomie saddles up to him, tracing his bicep, "You sure you don't want anything?" 

Wrecker looks down at the woman, "No, thank you, ma'am."

Zoomie just winks, "You know where to find me if you change your mind. They always do." Her smile is a smidge seductive. 

Wrecker steps away from her with a nervous smile, "Zoomie, stop harassing my boyfriend. I'll bring you one of the other two eventually." Reaper calls.

Zoomie looks between her and him, a smile spreading across her face, "Boyfriend? Really?" She looks away, bringing a finger to her lips, he's seen Tech do the exact same thing when his mind starts spinning, "I have so many questions." She whispers. "Wait! You said you had two more? Squad members or boyfriends?" She presses Reaper. 

Reaper smirks, a devilish thing she had to get from Crosshair, "I have three more squad members, I'll let you decide how many boyfriends you think I have. Alright, we should get back to the barracks before it gets even later. I'm surprised Hunter hasn't come looking for us yet." She ushers Ferox out into the front waiting area. 

"Bitch! You can't leave me hangin' like that?!" Zoomie calls after her. 

Reaper just laughs, "I'll tell you about it next time. Promise!" She calls. 

"You're a pain in my ass!" The Theelin calls, laughter floating through the air. 

The street is illuminated by the glowing lights, the artificial colors bouncing off the pavement, small groups congregate where the lights are focused, their voices hum in the air. Reaper has a spring in her step, a wide grin over her face, the high before the crash. Soon the area will start to throb and scream but for now, she's full of adrenaline. 

Her enthusiasm is shared as Ferox looks around in awe, a skip in his step.

Wrecker watches both of them as they talk and laugh, bumping into each other when they gasp for air. He's never seen her like this, so utterly comfortable in her environment, her nose scrunched up and her eyes closed as she throws her head back to laugh. He realizes that it's the same way his brothers act around each other, finally comfortable in their own skins. They have been there since the beginning, Flora had always been there for Ferox since the day he was born. They were destined to be best friends, she would be closer to him than anyone else in her life. 

The tone sobers when Ferox stops, "I wish she was here. Even if she would have been a drag." 

Reaper loops her arm through his, "She definitely would have ratted us out when I gave her a fake age."

A watery grin spreads over Ferox's face and he sniffles, "Yeah, you're right." 

She leans into his side, "It'll be alright. I promise." She rubs a hand up and down his arm, "We'll see her again." 

"How can you be so sure?" He asks. 

She just smiles, "The Force'll find a way." 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I'm working on a few things, an Order 66 AU and the next part of this, I'm excited, I'm trying to connect all of my Clone Wars fics one way or another and in the next part we will see some characters from my 694th fics. But, it may take a while to get something out, hopefully not to long! 
> 
> In the meantime, stay safe and sane!


End file.
